nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Siz Fulker
Siz Fulker is character role-played by UberHaxorNova. ---- Siz Fulker is a crime-lord, domestic terrorist, firearms dealer, narcotics trafficker, racketeer, and security officer who is associated with multiple gangs and organizations in Los Santos. He is the founder and leader of the [[�� Tang Gang ��|�� Tang Gang ��]] and the [[HOA|'Homeowners Association']] (HOA). Siz is a very irrational, impulsive, and yet passive man. However, when first settling into the city he was consistently ridiculed for his prominent facial scar, causing him to also become: timid, helpless, dependent, and insecure. However, after meeting a wide range of people such as Mother and Yung Dab as well as experiencing multiple scenarios throughout his time in the city, Siz has gradually grown to become an assertive, comfortable, and independent person in his own right. __TOC__ Personality On the surface, Siz is shown to be rather dim-witted when interacting with other people. However, he is a relatively fast learner and can soak in a lot of information that people give him, often using this to his advantage later. Because of this, Siz is usually quite apathetic to strangers and often only helps someone to get something in return. Although, Siz cares deeply for his close friends and is quite willing to do what he can to help them (even if it doesn't directly benefit him in any way.) Siz has a history of being very chaotic as he often makes decisions on a whim, not showing concern about his criminal record. Siz actively seeks out trouble with cops should a favorable opportunity arise and has no interest in reforming to become a "better citizen". Siz also tends to exaggerate experiences such as saying, "I was beaten within an inch of my life"'' as well as giving very child-like or generally poor explanations of experiences (sometimes intentionally just to see how people react.) Despite being somewhat reserved, Siz does a very good job of disguising himself when he goes into hiding, often taking up a brand new persona. Early during his time in the city, he had a weak-willed, easy-going, and impressionable demeanor (due to the constant amount of abuse for his face during his first weeks in the city) which caused Siz to be easily influenced (often following the requests of anyone who asked.) However, this blind obedience had the unexpected result of him becoming close with many different influential organizations and individuals in Los Santos such as '''Mother' and Yung Dab. Siz's personality had also evolved from his interactions with these entities, with him picking up their (mostly bad) traits and characteristics. Because of Siz's experiences he has a strong sense of self and can now even be seen leading others in his own endeavors (eg. The HOA or Fleeca Bank heists.) After Dab's lockup and Mother's disappearance, Siz found himself leading what remained of The Family in addition to founding and growing his own group, the HOA. This, in turn, led him to be more responsible for the sake of protecting his peers and maintaining his connections. And so, while this newfound responsibility hasn't deterred Siz from partaking in criminal activity, it has forced him to act less brashly when it comes to crime (as he now has a meaningful motivation to escape, whereas before getting caught was more or less of a minor personal inconvenience.) Of all the people he has met,' Yung Dab '''has imprinted on Siz the most. Siz actively tries to carry on his legacy as a terrorist and criminal, with the majority of Siz's decisions and motivations stemming from '''Dab's' influence on Siz. General Description Siz has a large scar on the right side of his face and used to be very uncomfortable when others looked at it since it tended to be a point of ridicule/shocking. However, after months of exposure most of the residents of Los Santos no longer actively ridicule Siz's face (and when Siz does encounter a harsh newcomer, he now easily brushes off their comments as he's both: repeatedly heard practically every possible insult pertaining to his face and largely grown in self-confidence due to his supportive friends and own grand accomplishments.) The scar was originally a birthmark that was healed through a rejuvenation suit, however, it reappeared after an incident where Siz jumped off of a parking structure and the right side of his head impacted the pavement. Siz's treatment regarding his face caused him to be initially timid and unstable, an example of this instability was Siz's prominent use of random chance to resolve heavy decisions. Early on this used to be done through a coin flip, however, Siz switched to using a D2 die. After being kidnapped by some goons that threw him out of The Vanilla Unicorn in Canada, Siz lost a toe and suffered third-degree burns across his entire body, having to then undergo recovery in a rejuvenation suit which also restored his face back to normal condition. However, after a fight between [[Steven Mathis|'Steven "Stevie" Mathis']] and Windsong, he jumped off the top of the parking structure they were all on to keep from having to make a hard choice, thus regaining his scar. Ever since that incident, his "evil" half has begun to overtake his "good" half. He now rarely debates himself on what actions he should take, making far less use of his iconic die roll, causing him to become involved in many more criminal acts than before. Historically, he was mainly affiliated with: Evita "Mother" Nimm '''as one of her "children", one of '''Mother's other "children" Steven "Stevie" Mathis,' '''and his ex-girlfriend '''Georgina "Windsong" Williams'. However, nowadays Siz is much more independent and connected as he is associated with: Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana 'as second in command of the [[Vagos|'Vagos]] gang, Al Saab as his close friend and ally of the [[Leanbois|'Leanbois']], architect of Dark Web Jacob L. Harth '''as one of his longtime/trusted associates, the currently incarcerated terrorist and rapper '''Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred (whom Siz refers to as "Step Dab") as a Gnome and his surrogate step-son, and is covertly associated with the serial killer Bovice Wilkinson as his trusted assistant and harborer. Other associates of Siz are Griselda "Zelda" Harth, Buck 'and 'Gomer Colton, his surrogate step-sisters (Mother's "children") Victoria "Vivi" Veine and Erin Cox, Matt Joe, Denzel Williams,' Nino Chavez', Tony Corleone, [[Allen Widemann|'Allen Widemann']] and his lawyer and "best friend" Kevin Shaw. With Yung Dab,' Buck Colton',' Al Saab', Denzel, Tony Corleone, Speedy, Matt Joe,' Jacob L. Harth',' '''and' his girlfriend 'Griselda Harth '''being among those he counts as close friends. Background Information Not much is currently known about his background other than he was raised in a homeless shelter, has a sister named 'Martha, has a twin brother named Kermy, has a foster brother named Diz, never knew his parents or even his true age (although he seems to be aware that he knows that his birth dad is in prison, and that his birth mother is in an institution), spent three years in Liberty City at some point in his past, and used to live in a box under an underpass for a while after moving to the city. Bogg Kidnapping Once arriving at Los Santos International Airport, Siz asked Bogg Dann‘s taxi service to drive him "home." Without a home, Bogg knew just where to take him, and Siz willingly got into Bogg's trunk upon request. Later, while stopped at a light Bogg 'and 'Officer "Brittany" Angel conversed, with Siz in the trunk and having his screams of help ignored. Siz was then offered to Otto Delmar '''after he asked '''Bogg for body armor, claiming Siz's name is Armor. Next, Siz was offered to Mr. Wang Chang and was introduced to him as James, since chat meta-gamed revealing his real name. Bogg '''then proceeded to take Siz to the Pink Cage Motel and explained the room and other town tutorial-like aspects, both legal and not. Meeting '''Mother and The Family [https://clips.twitch.tv/AbstrusePoisedPandaWoofer Siz met Mother on a tour of Facebook with Stevie.] At the time, Stevie worked at Facebook and was conducting the tour for Mother and Siz. 'Arcs' 'Building Connections Life After "Step Dab" 'More Connections' '''Other Notable Relationships Criminal Record Status of Drivers License: 108 points (Suspended) Warrant Status: N/A * Accessory to Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x1 * Accessory to Robbery x4 * Assault x1 * Assault with Deadly Firearm x2 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x7 * Attempted Manslaughter x2 * Attempted Murder x3 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x1 * Battery x1 * Brandishing non Firearm x1 * Burglary x2 * Criminal Possession of Government-Issued Baton x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x30 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x14 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x27 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x6 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x1 * Disorderly Conduct x1 * Driving On The Wrong Side of The Road x2 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x4 * Evading x8 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x3 * Felony Hit and Run x1 * Felony Possession of Crack Cocaine x1 * Felony Possession of Marijuana x1 * Felony Trespassing x1 * First Degree Speeding x2 * Joyriding x10 * Kidnapping x9 * Misdemeanor Possession of Controlled Dangerous Substance OXY or METH x6 * Misdemeanor Possession of Crack x8 * Negligent Driving x1 * Obstruction of Justice x2 * Possession of Drug Paraphernalia x1 * Possession of a Stolen Identification x1 * Receiving Stolen Property in the Third Degree x2 * Reckless Driving x4 * Reckless Evading x27 * Resisting Arrest x17 * Robbery x17 * Tampering With a Vehicle x1 * Unlawful Imprisonment x1 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 Episode List This is a list of all episodes and major happenings for each one, this will help people catch up and know when certain major or minor events happened if they wanted to go back and rewatch. Links to the VOD are located below the stream title. VOD's provided by: https://www.youtube.com/user/jaemin3168 Properties Vehicles Dice Rolls Sources of Income *Siz often robbed houses at night where he usually found lots of cash and various items/weapons. However, Siz no longer robs houses due to: the increased amount of hostile gang activity on Grove Street, the fact that mansions did not pay out decently for the amount of time it took to burgle one, and overall boredom with the act of burglary in itself. *Chopping cars used to be done at least once per tsunami since it gave out decent amounts of Pixerium and crafting materials for the priority chops. However, nowadays Siz has moved on to better sources of income and simply buys any materials he needs. *Usually, Siz would rob a Fleeca bank at least once a day with various accomplices (or even by himself if he's feeling particularly adventurous.) This used to be one of his primary sources of income and a favorite activity of his. However, for a time after the formation of the HOA Siz has abstained from Fleeca bank robberies as he was engrossed by his HOA duties, in addition to the difficulty of bank robbing increasing after the banks upgraded their security systems, now requiring certain cards for certain times of the day. Although, by the winter of 2019 Siz had begun to return to bank robberies (although not nearly as much as before the bank's security upgrade.) *Siz took up convenience store robberies as a secondary source of income during the hours when Fleeca banks are closed. Siz could make upwards of $20,000 in robbery stints he called "robathons" where he would continuously rob stores until he was either caught or the Fleeca banks opened up. However, Siz no longer partakes in these "robathons" as the convenience stores have upgraded their cash register locks, making the process of robbing a store take too long to be viable. *Siz grew his own weed in his single-story home and sold them himself. The operation started with five male and 10 female seeds. However, while this was his primary source of income in the past, the implementation of a hard cap on the amount of weed that can be sold during any one day has made this avenue of income significantly less viable (as UberHaxorNova would have to login and make it to the sell location(s) right after each tsunami before anyone else did the sell limit per street is only 50 quarter ounces per tsunami, a limit that is quickly reached within minutes.) *Now and again Siz conducted Oxy and pawnshop runs as passive sources of income while he drove around Los Santos. However, nowadays Siz has stopped both due to: both being overall low revenue sources and boredom with the repetitiveness of the tasks involved with each (as they are both simple delivery jobs.) *Siz briefly entered the world of weapons dealing and had accumulated a large stockpile of various weapons which he used to distribute in batch orders. However, nowadays he mainly stockpiles weapons for personal use. *Siz sells bricks of cocaine to the other citizens of Los Santos for between $14,000-$16,000 each. At first, Siz obtained bricks by purchasing several of them for $150,000, but he eventually got into contact with Dominique Woods, a cocaine distributor who now regularly supplies Siz with bricks of cocaine weekly. This is one of his primary forms of income. He also introduced Zelda 'to this line of work to help maintain the distribution of cocaine in the city in the event of his absence, something which she had to do during his month long coma in January of 2020. *Siz used to occasionally sell baggies of crack he obtained from The Wizard to locals on the south side for a decent profit. However, the Wizard no longer sells crack so Siz has reverted to keeping the crack he has for use as an aid in evading the police (as breaking down the cocaine bricks he receives into crack is less profitable and more time consuming than if he were to just sell them as is.) *Siz has gotten into business with 'Nino Chavez, who gives him various "quests" for him to complete for large cash rewards. *Siz collects a $10 tax from residents of Mirror Park and Vinewood for his HOA (Home Owners Association) duties. He also tends to confiscate items and seize cash (steal items and cash) from people found burglarizing households in Mirror Park and Vinewood. *Siz would occasionally do heists for the City-Bank Vault, but only if he has a team with a person who can skillfully use thermite. *Siz occasionally robs the Vangelico Fine Jewelry store with a crew for gold bars, gold watches, and/or valuable goods, where he can make a decent profit (depending on their luck and ability to escape the police with the loot.) *Siz also occasionally robs bank trucks, the moment they first began transporting cash around the city he jumped at the opportunity to rob one just to see what he could find. Due to his already stable flow of money from cocaine sales this activity is mostly recreational, as the income from this type of job is minimal (due to his lack of a traphouse to sell marked bills.) Most recently Siz has begun attempting overly complicated, unique, and/or just plain silly ways to do bank truck robberies in an attempt to break up the monotony of the act. Trivia Quotes * ''“Hi, this is Siz.” * "hi" * “:)” * “ok” * “Boom, bitch” * “Oh, jeez...” * “I own 10% of...” * "I was beaten within an inch of my life!" * "hehe" * "I fell off the top of a parking structure." * "It's just a scar." **''Clears throat''* *''*Blows raspberry*'' *''"I need MY Kevin!"'' *''"uuhhh"'' *''"Yepyepyep"'' *''"Oh wow"'' *''"Pshhh"'' *''"ERIN!"'' *''"What's up"'' *''"EEEEEYYYYYYY HEEEYYYYYYYY"'' *''"Yessir"'' *''"Flash me"'' *''"Where's my money?"'' *''"It's just my demeanor."'' *''"Hail Hydra"'' *''"This is the HOA!"'' *''"HOA, bitch!"'' *''"Eyyyyy Mamacita! Get in the fucking car!"'' *''*Burps*'' *''"LookLookLook..."'' *''"Don't cum in my cup holder"'' *''"I'm down for whatever."'' *''"It's really up to you, you can do whatever you want."'' *''"That's what I was told."'' *''"Who dat"'' *''"It's built Ford Tough."'' *''"I was in a coma/the ICU!”'' *''"I got shot by a racist..."'' Siz Moments Gallery Siz after dealing with a hostile local..PNG|Siz after dealing with a hostile local 017a3696dca8887ea99c1e9b904ad198.png Siz Full Body.PNG Zis.png|Siz making a statement Rejuvenation Suit Siz.PNG|Siz in his rejuvenation suit Scarless Siz.jpg|Scarless Siz Screen Shot 2019-06-19 at 12.13.39 PM.png|One of Siz's Disguises Screen Shot 2019-06-19 at 12.48.48 PM.png|Paul Desnutsio Lawyer Disguise Screen Shot 2019-06-19 at 1.04.26 PM.png|Vagos Disguise Screen Shot 2019-06-19 at 1.09.37 PM.png|Siz's Pole Dance at the Strip Club Screen Shot 2019-06-19 at 1.13.12 PM.png|Siz eating a joint Screen Shot 2019-06-19 at 1.20.05 PM.png|Siz Fixes Kiwo's Stream Screen Shot 2019-06-19 at 1.21.52 PM.png|Watch Dogs Disguise sizp.PNG|Siz publicly masturbating sizB.PNG|Siz when he's bright and early for the races drowningsiz.PNG|Siz enjoying a bit of a drown in a pool Siz with Zelda.PNG|Siz with Zelda bugstars2.JPG|Paul Desnutsio Bugstars Disguise (Bovice in background) garbagerp.JPG|Siz digging through a dumpster for a quick snack relax.JPG|Siz enjoying another mid-tsunami death Copkillasiz.JPG|Siz in his Sonic disguise holding a PD carbine he stole from an officer he downed (Officer Dias) ded.JPG|Siz and his Brawler after a mid-tsunami accident with a propane tank orange gang.JPG|Siz repping his "�� Tang Gang ��" colors tanggang.JPG|Siz posing in front of his "�� Tang Gang ��" colored Brawler Bovicew.JPG|Siz after entering Bovice World through an entrance in a cell in Mission Row PD tommy.JPG|Siz with Al Saab testing out the Tommy gun profile pic.png|Siz's first police profile picture in the public records database SizLMG.PNG|Siz with Speedy testing the LMG sizmarcoyt.PNG|Siz in the season two trailer for NoPixel|link=https://youtu.be/0tLEQiHUmsE?t=163 SizSpecialCarbine.PNG|Siz holding the new Special Carbine (G36) CB083B2F-79B0-4489-ADAD-6FDA40A7C376.jpeg|A close up of Siz drowning THEHOA.jpg|Siz with Kraytor posing in front of the Mirror Park sign for an article on the HOA Court-HOA.png|Siz and Kraytor during their court case with Lawn Enforcer (Lauren Forcer) crime.JPG|Siz in his all black crime outfit HOA SWAT OFFICERS.JPG|Siz (left-most person) in HOA SWAT attire with Denzel (center) and Kindle (right-most person) newprofilepic.JPG|Siz's second police profile picture in the public records database HOA but better.PNG|Siz posing in uniform with the other founding members of the HOA. Dab's Lambo.png|Siz having a moment after buying his Step Dab's Lamborghini from Allen YungSiz.JPG|Siz in his Step Dab attire Dab.PNG|Siz in his Step Dab attire, dabbing in front of his step-father's lambo SizHOA.png|Siz looking out from the HOA headquarters. Sizprison.png|Siz in the big house after being raided. flippyfloppies.JPG|Siz's current police profile picture in the public records database Siz and Payne 2.png|Siz and Payne Siz Ran Over.png|Siz getting accidentally ran over by Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez Siz Watering Plant.png|Siz "watering" a plant Siz Season 2 Trailer.jpeg|Siz's Closeup in the Season 2 Trailer sizsuit.png|Siz outside the Court House Siz gets the 9s.JPG|Siz in his preferred prison attire for long sentences dramaticendingpog.JPG|Siz at the end of his first day out of a long stint in ICU on 2/1/20 ayayasiz.JPG|Siz disguised as an EMS for a heist idea of his Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fulker